PvXwiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 3
We have to start working as a team I really like to see people get exited about this site and everyone comes up with some great ideas. What we have to do is make a structure up on what we will work. If I got the right messages people wants to become Admin's so they start serious work. And I do fully understand that. This site needs allot of time and effort. So I want to purpose giving admin status to some people who showed great interest in this project: * Armond * Auron * Defiant Elements * BrianG * and me, gcardinal I just choice to trust you guys with this site and I hope we can work together to build a great wiki. Since there will be situations where we can't agreed or something my vote will always count as 2. How ever if there is a thing where 4 admins agrees on making one thing and I disagree I will do as other 4 admins will decide. I spend allot and allot of time on this wiki and for me it is not only the time but an idea and a vision about a great site that I am sure we can create. My job will be primary coding and implementation of new things. I will have my word when it comes to rating build's and sorting them, otherwise I will more overlook how things. And I will pay all the bill's when it comes to this site, also I am planning on using around 100$ for ad's for this site, primary google adwords but also something else. I will also take care of Site to Site complains if it will come to that. Other admin's will primary focus on shaping the site's, policy, voting and will also take care of everyday site running. They will be main link/connection to the guildwars fan community. Sometimes I will also create a list of things I want other admin's to take a look on. Since we will not have any ad's on our site there will be zero cash there is not much to offer in terms of cash. I hope you guy's will accept my offer of admin status. It will be yours as long as you contribute and don't do anything bad for the site. Admin page that only admin can access where we can organize our work must be made. :Mmkay. That sounds pretty solid, I've been talking via MSN to Defiant Elements about policies; what we can put into use now (NPA, 1RV, all the automatic stuff) and what we need to write-up and present to the community for approval. It'll be fun :) -Auron 03:00, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::Thank you gcardinal. I'll gladly accept the offer. I know the admins on guildwiki are very dedicated in the amount of time they spend monitoring the site. I'm not sure how much time I will be able to devote to site monitoring, since I am not be able to be on the wiki much during my day job, but I'll do my best. I also want to say that the other editors you've chosen look like great choices and I'm looking forward to working with them. -- BrianG 03:56, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :::Definitely accept. This is a project I am definitely interested in and one for which I am willing to donate quite a bit of time. This is something I really want to work and I think if we have some dedicated Admins, making it work will be easier. Thanks, and looking forward to working with these guys. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:07, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Really sorry I'm late with this, real life decided to be unhappy with me for a bit. I'll gladly accept this - I look forward to working with you all. Am thinking MSN messenger or some other contact info would be great, too. Armond 06:11, 23 April 2007 (CEST) License issues Posting this here so everyone is aware of it. Everything that gets copied from GuildWiki needs to have proper attribution to all authors. That includes builds, templates, images, page layouts, articles, and even the text of GuildWiki:Copyright which was lifted directly from GuildWiki. It's the "attribution" part of the CC Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike license. You're allowed to copy it freely, but give credit where credit is due. This entire site is full of copyright violations right now. --Dirigible : GuildWiki did helped us alot, read they copyright rules where they have important adjusted part that apply on top of the CC license on they site, the statement is "* Further, since we distribute under this license to anybody who accesses this site, everybody in the world will always have the right to distribute your contribution, and any edits to your contribution, for free, provided they are never used for a commercial purpose." gcardinal 21:58, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :: The only limit here is that we can't earn money on our site becouse it will be commercial purpose. gcardinal 21:59, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::: And sure we can add link to guildwiki in each build we have at the moment. That original it is from GuildWiki. gcardinal 22:05, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Looks like our licensing is complete. I'll go around adding in credit comments. Armond 23:20, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::::Actually, would it be enough to leave the note I have added on the main page? Armond 23:26, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :::WRONG! Here's that paragraph from gw:GuildWiki:Copyrights: :::"All content is licensed under a Creative Commons by-nc-sa license, unless otherwise noted. All other information, art, skill images, are Copyright to their original creators, NCSoft, or ArenaNet.' :::In English', this means that any original thought you create is yours, but you license it permanently to us. We create derivative works based upon your original content—that's the nature of a wiki. We, in turn, under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.0 license, relicense these works under the same license. This means that, while you retain copyright of your content (you could sell your original contributions to whomever you wanted, or you could license them under different terms somewhere else), we will always have the right to distribute it for free. Further, since we distribute under this license to anybody who accesses this site, everybody in the world will always have the right to distribute your contribution, and any edits to your contribution, for free, provided they are never used for a commercial purpose." :::That entire second paragraph is simply explaining what that first paragraph means in non-legalese terms, it's not adapting it. NOWHERE there is it dismissing the attribution necessity. Notice the sentence "We, in turn, under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.0 license, relicense these works under the same license". Every time a user posts something on GuildWiki, they accept to the following line: :::''"All contributions to GuildWiki are considered to be released under the '''Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike'". :::CreativeCommons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.0, notice the word ATTRIBUTION. Notice the very first criteria of that license: :::"'''Attribution'. You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work)." :::This site is still full of copyright violations, it's still not giving credit to the thousands of GuildWars players who over the years have decided to contribute to the community by posting and editing on GuildWiki. Grow some nuts and deal properly with this and don't try to sneak your way out of it, it's simply not cool. --Dirigible ::::Yeh. First thing we should do is wipe every build off this space to start over; if it's an awesomesauce build, it'll be re-submitted. However, those are the bulk of our copyvios; we'd do better removing them than copying the history of every build we have. The policies are being accounted for... please review PvXwiki talk:No personal attacks and such pages to see if they meet copyright requirements. Thanks, Dirig. -Auron 04:04, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :::::Hmmm, isn't it possible to write some kind of script to grab the names from the history and add them to the build pages? There is discussion about that on the other wiki. I just know gcardinal put a lot of work into transferring the builds here, so it seems a waste to delete so much valuable info, thats half the point. I definitely agree with wiping the unfavored builds at least though, maybe archived and untested as well. -- BrianG 04:21, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::If you go to Funky King's page or Irkm Desmet's page on Guildwiki, they created Perl scripts for just that purpose. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 04:23, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :::::::Yeah thats what I mean. I know nothing about scripts though, gcardinal have you checked this out at all? Is it possible? -- BrianG 04:32, 20 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I would assume that Cardinal can simply use his bot to run the script repeatedly and document history for every page although it would require a bit of work. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:33, 20 April 2007 (CEST) Policy Anyone interested in discussing site policy, particularly the BUILD policy and the VETTING policy should be on MSN Messenger over the next few days. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:21, 20 April 2007 (CEST)